Missing
by fabfkg
Summary: [Lame title is lame] It's a race against time when two members of the team go missing after a mission. Can the league and the team find them before it's too late? Will they be able to escape or will Robin forced to do something he'll regret?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Missing  
**Pair**: Slight Aster.  
**Chapters**: 1/?

_**Summary**: It's a race against time when two members of the team go missing after a mission. Can the league and the team find them before it's too late? Will they be able to escape or will Robin forced to do something he'll regret?_

* * *

The mountain was unusually quiet for Friday afternoon. Normally it was mission day but lately they hadn't been given any missions. Batman said it was because the league was preoccupied and they'd have to wait. Not that they minded a whole lot. Artemis and M'gann were currently in one of the bedrooms having their girl talk. Wally had taken over the kitchen and Kaldur was meditating to pass the time.

Conner was working on his bike when Robin walked over. The smaller teen sat down and merely watched. He had already done his training and he had meditated with Kaldur the day before. As much fun as girl talk sounded he passed on that idea and watching Wally eat was never a pleasant experience.

Wolf walked over to join them, flopping down at Robins side and pushing his head against his lap, demanding attention.

"He likes you. "

"Of course he does." The shorter teen snorted, scratching the giant canine behind the ears. "I bring him the best treats."

Conner rolled his eyes and went back to working on the bike. It seemed to be Robin's personal goal lately to try and get him to loosen up. Whenever there was something that confused him, Robin would be the first to explain it to him without any judgement or laughter like Wally often did. Robin showed him a few techniques Batman had taught him for training that helped a lot when he sparred and when he felt like he was going to lose his temper, Robin was the first to drag him off and show him something he'd never seen before to distract him. Maintaining the bike was actually the bird's idea and it was a nice way to pass the time.

There was a yelp as Wolf pushed most of his weight on the small teen, licking his face happily. Conner couldn't help but laugh, getting up to save his friend.

"He's squishing me!"

**"Batman Zero-two, confirmed."**

Both teens stopped what they were doing and looked over to see Robin's mentor walking out of the zeta tube.

"Batman?"

"Suit up. Call the rest of the team. Five minutes and I'm debriefing you. I have a mission for you. "

* * *

The mission Batman had given them was meant to be a simple one; something to keep the little team of theirs busy while the league dealt with some other, large scale problem. They were to investigate three warehouses along a shore line that had reports of suspicious activity. Simple search and find recon. Look for evidence of what was going on and report it back to the league. They weren't supposed to engage.

The team had split into groups of two. Artemis and Kaldur took the first warehouse while Kid Flash was with M'gann in the middle. Superboy, acting as guard for Robin while he did most of the snooping on a computer located there, were in the last one.

Sneaking in had been easy. Robin launched up to the outdoor window, climbing in and leaving it open for the clone to jump through. They slipped into the office room unnoticed and Robin went to work, connecting his holo-com to the work computer set up there. There was idle chatter between the six of them via a mental link as usual. Artemis was telling Wally off after he mentally hit on M'gann once again. Both Robin and Conner managed a shared smile when they mentally heard Kaldur sigh at the antics. When files were brought up on the screen, Dick frowned. He skimmed them over faster than anyone Conner had seen before the clone tilted his head.

'_What is it?"_

_'I don't…There's nothing here.'_

_'What do you mean there's nothing here.'_

_'I mean exactly that. These warehouses are only here to store car parts. There's nothing suspicious about this place at all. '_

_'Are you telling us the League sent us out on a bogus mission!?_ ' Artemis chimed rather loudly in their minds.

_'What I'm saying is—'_

_'We were set up. '_

_'It's a trap! Get out of the buildings now!'_

Robin's warning came too late though. The building he and Conner were residing shook as the first warehouse blew, followed by the second one shortly after. Both teens shared a wide eyed look, their mental link now cut off from the others.

"We need to get out of here!" Robin panicked, attempting to pull his glove free from the computer.

"No time!" Conners words fell on deaf ears, an explosion tearing through the building as he spoke them. The smaller teen moved to cover himself with his cape as Conner tackled him down, covering him like a shield as the walls came down around them.

* * *

He was an idiot. How had he not seen the signs beforehand? Batman grit his teeth angrily, mentally cursing himself as he flew batplane to the location he was given. Him and a few other members of the league had gone to follow their own leads, reports of a similar case to the small team he ran coming in at several other locations. Upon further inspection it didn't take long to figure out that it was a hoax. The building's they went to and investigated having been empty and it seemed that they had been for a while.

It didn't take him long after seeing the empty building to piece together what happened.

They had been duped. Strung along. And he had sent a group of teenagers straight into what was more than likely an ambush.

He tried Robin's communicator once more. He hadn't received any answer and that worried him to no end. If something happened to his son he would never forgive himself and upon arriving to the location, he now only feared the worst. The buildings were destroyed, the fires long put out. Superman, Green Lantern and The Flash had all arrived before him and they're attention turned to the plane as it descended.

Leaving the plane Batman continued to keep his head. Flash was tending to his nephew, whose head was streaked with red on one side. Aqualad and Miss Martian seemed to be recuperating from the flames and Artemis was knocked out cold. He went rigid realising that there was no sign of Robin or Superboy.

He marched over to Superman, eyes narrowing. "Report. "

"You were right. We sent them straight into a trap. The team took extensive damage. "

"Robin and Superboy?"

The man of steels face hardened and he looked to the side. "Green Lantern dug up the entire building Kid Flash said they were in. " His voice dropped and he opened his hand, Robin's charred glove resting there. He dropped his voice as Batman took it, shaking just slightly. "Bruce…There's no sign of them. They're gone."

* * *

Everything was blurry when he woke up. He was aware of a white room and a really bright light in his face. Was he in the hospital? How did he survive that explosion? Where was Superboy? When he tried to move Robin discovered he was strapped down. Upon further investigation he discovered that his cape seemed to be gone as well as his gloves and boots. The loss of the weight around his waist meant they took his utility belt as well.

Nope. Definitely not a hospital.

Hearing voices he turned his head, (which was harder to do when seemingly drugged), blinking tiredly at the blurred silhouettes in front of him.

"He's awake." A woman; she sound relieved.

"Good. It's time to administer the first dose." This one an older gentleman.

"So soon? But we don't know how it will react with the drugs you gave him. "

"I gave you an order. Proceed with phase one. Time is of the essence."

"Yes sir."

The blurred images moved and a bright, glowing green was brought to his attention. He squinted, trying so hard to focus on what it was. There wasn't any liquid he could think of at the moment that glowed so much. His thoughts were deterred when he felt a pinprick in his arm and he struggled to move.

It was a needle.

They were injecting him with something.

And whatever that something was _hurt._

* * *

_a/n: First chapter up! This will be maybe…3-5 chapters I think. I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. A little side note: I guess this is a little AU, mainly due to the fact that SuperMartian didn't happen in this stories timeline._

_Any who, I'll have chapter 2 up soon. Reviews are always welcome of course!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Missing  
**Pair**: Slight Aster.  
**Chapters**: 2/?

* * *

Clark Kent sighed as he looked at the small group of teens sitting in front of him. All of them had been silent since he gathered them. Wally's head was bandaged; Artemis had to keep her arm in a sling. M'gann seemed to still be a tad bit shaken. Kaldur was the only one who seemed alright though the Kryptonian knew he was probably beating himself up over the incident.

"We need a report on what happened; as much as you can remember. " He coaxed softly. They shared a quick glance as if speaking to each other mentally before their gazes fell on Kaldur.

"We proceeded with the mission as we were told. Artemis and I took the first warehouse, sneaking in through the back. "He stopped a moment, frowning as he went over the events in his head "However now that I think back on it, I do not recall seeing any one in the warehouse when we started looking."

"There wasn't anyone in ours either. "M'gann spoke up. "Not a single person."

"That's because we were set up, remember?" Artemis added with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Why would they waste guys if they were just going to blow up the buildings anyways?"

"Alright alright. What happened next?"

"We overheard Superboy asking Robin what was wrong. That was when we figured out it was a trap. I had to make a barrier with water and even then it was a close call for us. "

"Same here. The flames threw me off and Wally had to help me out, the debris threw off his footing. "

"We never realized that Conner and Robin wasn't with us. Not until it was too late. "

Superman frowned, tapping his chin in thought. "How long did it take for you all to get out?"

"Several minutes at least. "

"Why? What's going on?"

"Hm. Myself, Batman and several other league members were on a mission similar to yours. Different warehouses reported with suspicious activity in different cities. We also learned that the information provided was meant as a distraction. At first we thought that this trap had been set up for us. But Superboy and Robin missing means that it was your team who was targeted; or more specifically the two of them. They were taken while you were trapped in your buildings."

"But why? "

"That's what the League is intending to find out. For now the rest of you are benched. "He held a hand up to silence them as they tried to protest. "You need time to recuperate and you're missing two members. Take some time off."

With that Superman spun around on his heel, leaving the group sitting there with frowns on their faces. It wasn't until the man of steel left through the Zeta did they bother to speak.

"We can't just sit this out."

"I agree but we have no leads. The league isn't able to find anything either. If they did, we do not have Robin to check for us. "

There was a sigh. "But…"

"I don't want to sit here waiting while two of our friends are out there either but we don't have much of a choice. Batman's looking for them right now. If anyone can find them, he can. "

"I hope you're right about that…"

* * *

Bruce rubbed his eyes tiredly, staring up at the screens in front of him, cowl pushed back. There had to be something he was missing. But what? He went over every little piece of evidence he collected from the sight. He checked and double checked every picture. He had been at this for _hours_ and yet there was still no clues as to who took them or why.

That's what bothered him the most; the why.

Why go out of your way to attract an entire leagues attention? Why get the whole team involved? What could they possibly want with Richard and Conner? Had they wanted both? Or just one and grabbed the other because they were together? Could it have been a personal attack against him and Superman? Taking their protégé's in some way to rile them up? They both had their fair share of enemies and it didn't take a genius to figure out that the closest person to the dark knight was his small sidekick.

If it was an attack towards them though, why hadn't they been contacted? Any one of their villains would have sent some sort of video to draw their attention, boasting about how they had two young heroes.

The bat was ready to pull his hair out by the roots.

"Master Bruce, Master Clark is here to see you." His older butler approached, bringing with him a tray of tea and said alien.

"Clark. " He nodded, though he didn't look away from the screen. "How did it go with the team?"

"Not well. They didn't see anything. Whoever took them made it quick. They must have grabbed them while the building was still coming down. How are things on this end?"

"The same as it was a few hours ago. I have nothing aside from the fact that the explosion in their building was not as extreme as the others. Someone rigged it so it wouldn't cause as much damage."

"Might I inquire something sirs?" Alfred spoke up from where was standing diligently.

"Of course Alfred. "

"Superboy, if I'm not mistaken Master Clark, is similar to you yes? " Clark nodded; grateful the older gentleman didn't bring up the clone aspect. "Wouldn't he have been able to withstand an explosion?''

Alfred looked to the screen before excusing himself from the room, leaving the two heroes to mull over his words. They stared at each other a moment before they came to the same realization.

"Conner should have been able to withstand that easily unless—"

"-unless whoever took them had access to Kryptonite. "

"I think we finally have a lead."

* * *

Pain.

Everything hurt.

His head, his body…It was so hard to stay awake. He was poked and prodded at for hours. They ran tests and took samples. Those didn't necessarily hurt. Those were easy to sit there and struggle through. It was the injections that hurt the most. There were brief moments of clarity between the sedatives they gave him and he managed to get a good look at the liquid they were injecting him with. It was still unknown to him. He wracked his brain going through what he knew on the subject but nothing Robin could think of glowed that bright a green. It was almost toxic looking.

What he did know was that it hurt.

It was almost as if he could feel the liquid travel through his veins. It felt like he was freezing up from the inside out, or like someone was dragging a knife, following the veins in his body. Every injection he would fight against his bonds, screaming out as he struggled. He never pleaded for it to stop, he would just scream.

If he was able to focus, he would have heard the echoed screams coming from the next room.

During his last dosage he had tried to think of happy things. He thought of his family at the circus, he thought of his team and wondered what they would have been doing as a group that weekend. But most of all he thought of being at home with Bruce and Alfred, sitting down to dinner and going on about their days. He wanted to go home. He wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to know where Superboy was. Was he taken with him?

He stared up at the ceiling tiredly, his throat raw from screaming as the others in the room spoke. He came to learn that the man in charge of these tests was an older gentleman, a doctor Stevens and his assistant was his niece. She seemed nice, always apologizing under her breath when she injected him. Why she did what the older man asked Robin didn't know, nor could speak coherently enough to ask when they were alone.

"He's taken the last several injections very well. I didn't think subject 17 would last as long as he has. He's lasted much longer then subject 16 had."

"Does this mean—"

"This means that we move onto phase two. I need to speak with our benefactor about the progress we've made. "

"We just injected him. He needs rest. "

"Sedate him and get him prepped for the implant. I will not repeat myself."

Dick watched the two of them from the corner of his eye. Stevens stormed out after his assistant nodded and he quickly pretended like he hadn't heard anything as she approached. She sighed, getting together another sedative before swabbing his arm. An arm that heavily bruised with tiny puncture wounds covering it.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, giving him a small dose. He let out a weak noise, pleading for her to help; for her to do something to stop the pain. But the young woman shook her head and put her supplies back on the table before rushing out of the room.

Robin groaned and tried to struggle free from the straps around his wrists and ankles once more. Tired and in pain yes, but he was the boy wonder, Batmans partner. He wasn't just going to give up. He wiggled and moved his hands, trying to squeeze them through the hole. "Stupid...C'mon…" His head dipped tiredly but that was when he caught sight of it; the assistant's small table with all her medical equipment.

She had left it next to the operating table he resided on and within reaching distance.

Filled with determination he turned his hand a little awkwardly and grabbed at the table until his fingers clumsily grabbed a scalpel. Cheering inside he shifted it a bit and started to work on cutting his wrist free.

He was going to get out there, find Conner and go home.

* * *

_A/N: _

_Dun dun dun. _

_Heyo! Here's chapter two. I'm hoping the next one will be longer. We'll see how it goes. Thanks everyone for the reviews and follows and what not. Virtual cookies for you. Anywho, you know the drill. Leave some notes, lemme know what you think. Who could the benefactor be? What are they doing to Robin? Where's SB? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Missing~! _

_Also, there was a slight homage to Assassin's Creed in this chapter. Who can tell me what it is? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Missing  
**Pair**: Slight Aster  
**Chapter**: 3/?

* * *

Lex Luthor prided himself on his work and on the fact that he was almost never surprised. There weren't a lot of things that could get by him, especially when it was in his own building. However, he was not expecting to find his arch nemesis Superman standing in the middle of his office when he arrived to work that morning.

"Superman. I thought sneaking around was the bat's job." He mused, moving around him to get to his desk. Mercy stood by the door on alert but Luthor shook his head.

"I know you have something to do with the missing teens."

"Missing teens?" He questioned, folding his hands on his desk. "Teenagers go missing every day."

"Not when they're Robin and Superboy."

"Oh? The famed boy wonder? I'm sure the bat is just losing his mind with that one. I always thought he had that boy on a tight leash. "An eyebrow rose. "And when have you ever cared about the clone Superman? Last I heard you were still shunning him."

The man of steels eyes narrowed but he didn't acknowledge the statement.

"You're the only one with access to Kryptonite Luthor. I know you had something to do with whatever is going on here."

"But you have no proof now do you? And with no proof, you can't apprehend me. Now if you don't mind, I do have business to attend to. "

Knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere, not right now, Superman made his way to the door. "This isn't over Luthor. "

"Of course it isn't. "

He waited until the door was shut before he brought up his security screens, watching the Kryptonian leave the building. He wasn't going to take the chance of him over hearing his next conversation with that super hearing of his.

Smiling he switched the screen to a video call and waited until his call was answered. The aging face of Doctor Steven's appeared in front of him and he hummed.

"Doctor, how are things progressing?"

"Much better than expected. The boy you suggested we use has handled the experiments much better than any of our other subjects. I wanted to bring it up to you however, that when we ran his DNA, we received a match on who the boy is."

"I could care less about the identity of the bat's sidekick. Keep that information to yourself. I just want this little project of ours to go successful. How is my son doing?"

"The clone we took with the boy has proven to be interesting. Once we proceed with phase two and three, we'll be using him as a test subject against the boy. You don't care about his fate?"

"If I did I wouldn't have told you about him."

"Of course sir."

"Keep me posted doctor. "

Closing his screen he smiled more, the invisible aura suddenly phasing through the wall and from the room going unnoticed to him.

"Things are going much smoothly than expected.

* * *

Wally tapped his foot impatiently as he waited with Artemis outside of Luthor Corp. The two of them stayed out of sight, hidden in the shadows of the trees outside of the building as they waited for M'gann to finish up.

The day before (it must have not even an hour after Superman had the brief meeting with the team) he had reported in to the base, telling Red Tornado that they had a lead on Luthor being the one that might have taken their team. Unknown to him however, the entire conversation had been recorded by Sphere who showed it to the team with a bunch of happy clicks and noises.

It was a stroke of luck that they decided to act on. If Luthor did have something to do with it then they were going to find out, whether the league wanted them to or not.

_'I found something out!_ 'M'gann appeared behind them, still cloaked in her powers. '**but we should talk it over with Kaldur too, let's go back to the bioship. '**

With a quick nod of agreement they returned to where their leader was waiting. He looked relieved to see them when they got on board and he sat up.

"So?"

"Superman was right. Lex Luthor did have something to do with what happened to Robin and Superboy. I'll show you everything I heard over their conversation while I was in the room. "

Closing her eyes, M'gann linked their minds and showed them the memories that were the freshest in her mind. There was the conversation between Luthor and Superman; then the conversation with the doctor on the screen. She had tried to focus on anything behind the man but everything was white. There wasn't anything that gave away his location.

"Whatever he's planning, it doesn't sound good." Wally clenched his fists "They're going to use Robin against Superboy in some way. "

"We have to stop them!"

"Kaldur?" The Martian looked at their leader. Throughout the exchange he had stayed silent. "What do you think we should do?"

"We don't know where they're keeping Robin or Superboy and it will take too long to look places. We could have M'gann read his mind but then he'd know we were here and we can't take that risk, especially if he was smart and chose not to know the location in case the League got to him."

"So…"

"We need to tell Batman what it is we learned here today. "

* * *

"What do you mean you couldn't get any information out of him?" Bruce nearly slammed his hands on his control board when Superman reported in. "I knew I should have gone instead of you. "

"Batman, you're too emotionally attached to this situation. It wouldn't have helped if you—"

"Like hell it wouldn't have. "

"You haven't slept in the few days that Robin has been gone. You should be resting. "

"I can't."

"You won't find him any faster exhausted."

The white eyes of his cowl narrowed slightly and he glared at the screen. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of retorting and when Superman went to make a comment he was cut off, his attention drawn elsewhere.

"Where were you kids. I thought I told you to stay here."

Ah, the team.

"Is that B. on the screen!? We need to talk to him. "

"Not now. He's busy working on a case. "

"We know. It's about Robin and Superboy."

Bruce sat up at the computer when the four teens were piled in front of his screen.. "Kid flash, "He cleared his throat a little. "What do you mean it's about Robin and Superboy?"

"I mean we did exactly the opposite of what you guys said to do. We went and investigated on our own. "

"What Kid Flash means to say-" M'gann shyly stepped forward "-is that we followed Superman to Luthor corp. and I snuck in after he did. I stayed out of sight after Superman left and I overheard a conversation he was having. You were right, he did have something to do with the two of them missing. "

"What were they talking about and who was he talking to?"

"An older man, Mister Luthor called him a doctor. "

"The doctor mentioned that his experiments were going well. We have reason to believe his test subject was Robin and they plan on using him in some way to test what they're doing on Superboy."

"Did you get a location?"

The redheaded girl shook her head "No. All I could see was white behind him. The walls were white."

Bruce sat back, folding his hands under his chin. He was pissed; beyond pissed actually. They were using his son in some sort of sick experiment? It was taking every ounce of his better judgement not to storm out to Luthor corp. and personally visit Lex Luthor to find out what he needed to know.

_"A white room…"_ He frowned._ 'A hospital? Maybe...'_

"I think-"

He stopped when a small blip in the corner of his screen started flashing. The team and Superman watched where they were standing as the dark knight's eyes widened and he sat up, bringing up the alert.

It was Robins emergency signal.

The same emergency signal he told him to activate if he ever needed help outside of Gotham. The one Robin whined about having installed to the center of his belt.

It had been activated.

"Team, suit up. "

"Why?"

"I know where Robin and Superboy are. "

* * *

Cutting out of his bonds seemed to be a lot more difficult than Richard originally thought it would be. It felt like forever before he had cut through the first one and moved onto his second wrist, the ankles following. Successful that stage one was finished, he sat up. That proved to be painful and he was rather stiff from lying in the same position for so many hours.

He placed his feet on the floor and stood unsteadily. While the dosage wasn't much, he was still reacting to the sedative he was given. The room spun and he felt like he was going to topple over at any minute. But he was determined and that determination pushed him forward. He surveyed the room. There was guard outside his room; he could see the back of his head through the small window so there was no way he could get out that way. However, there was a vent in the wall over one of the desks.

Groaning he moved over to the desk, his blurred vision focusing on the line of yellow there. His utility belt! He searched through it, depressed to see that everything had been removed. There was only one more use for it and that was to alert Batman of his current location. He pressed the small, barely noticeable button on the top of the center piece and held it until the center started flashing a red.

It wouldn't be long before Batman knew where he was and the league would come to get them.

But until then, he needed to find Conner.

Pulling himself into the vent proved to be a difficult task. His arms were sore and he was tired but after a bit of struggling he got through and he pushed his tiny body through the small space. He was aware now of the screaming that could be heard from his own room though it seemed louder in the vents. Worried, he started crawling his way towards the sound until he found the room he was looking for.

Conner was strapped upright, to a table similar to his own. They seemed to be running tests on how much he could handle while being in a room with Kryptonite, the bright glowing green stone sitting in a glass case next to the clone. Whatever test they were running finished and the small group of scientists exited the room to write up their findings. Robin popped out the vent and quietly climbed down. His head was still spinning but little by little he was starting to feel better. The same couldn't be said about his friend. It looked like they had tried to cut him open in several spots, his arms bandaged. Even with his eyes closed he looked so tired and worn down; something he'd never seen before.

The smaller teen approached him shakily, reaching up to cup his cheeks. "Conner?"

The clones eyes snapped open and he struggled a moment before his gaze focused on him. Blue eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Robin?"

"Hold on. I'm going to get you out of this. "He unlatched his legs before moving to his hands, unstrapping each one. He grunted when Conner's full weight leaned heavily against him for support before he was pulled into a weak, one armed hug.

"You stopped screaming hours ago." He muttered, gripping him tighter. ''They said you didn't make it."

"I-I'm fine. Still alive." The acrobat grinned up at him tiredly. "Right now we need to get you out of here and away from the Kryptonite. "

"That…that sounds like a very good idea."

Conner's room hadn't been guarded like his own had been so sneaking out wasn't that hard. What was hard was being tired and sore, slightly medicated and having to help support most of a taller clone's weight. The two of them stumbled and struggled down the halls, taking turns here and there to avoid being spotted every time someone approached. Everything was so white there; Robin was suddenly aware that this seemed to be some sort of lab made to look like a hospital. Where? He wasn't sure.

An alarm sounded. More likely someone returned to his room or Conner's to find them suddenly gone. Hearing a rush of feet, Robin lead them into a nearby room that was thankfully empty and helped the taller teen across the room to sit down.

"What now?"

"We wait…"Robin sat down and leant against him tiredly. "The league will be here eventually. Feeling any better?"

"No…" Conner rubbed his eyes, leaning against the wall. "It feels as though I'm still in the room with that stuff. "

"You do?" Dick frowned, looking up at him. "You should be getting better though. We've gotten far enough away from it…"

Then it clicked.

The experiments. The bright glowing substance they kept pumping into his skin. He shot to his feet so fast his head spun and he nearly lost his footing. Conner frowned up at him, ready to catch him if he fell despite his weakened state.

"Whats—"

"It's me. I'm the reason you don't feel any better."

"That's right boy."

Dick spun around at the third voice, finding the doctor that ran everything standing by the door with two guards. He had a smirk on his face as he watched the boy wonder try to put himself between them and Conner.

"You're the reason he still feels weak because you've been injected with Kryptonite."

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Dun Dun Dun! I managed to make this one longer! We're also coming to a close~ What will happen next!?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Missing  
**Pair**: Slight Aster.  
**Chapters**: 4/?

_"You're the reason he still feels weak because you've been injected with Kryptonite."_

* * *

Dick's head swam when the words reached his ears. Kryptonite? He was injected with it? While lethal to Kryptonian's it was also severely dangerous for humans as well. Batman had one of the biggest supplies of kryptonite, the vigilante collecting and safekeeping every piece the league came across. They had studied it extensively.

"That…" He shifted a little, keeping a defensive stance "That's not possible. "

"That is what I thought at first. I have spent years studying this marvelous rock, learning how to liquidize it and coming up with the perfect formula to stabilize it; make it less poisonous for humans. Of course the research hit many snags along the way and I've lost a lot of test subjects. "

The old doctor pushed his glasses up with a smirk.

"Subject 14's hair fell out before she went into a seizure and died. 15 lost all of their senses before his heart failed. Now subject 16, he lasted the longest. It was a shame that the formula slowly ate away at his mind however. He was of no use to us when we tried to move on to the final stages. "

Dick was soaking in all the information while his mind was trying to work on a way to get them out of this mess. He was still tired from his own procedures, his stomach lurching with the new information and Conner was in no shape to help him. Not while he was still in the room. He needed to get by them but he wasn't sure he had the strength to take on two guards.

"Then I was told about you. " The doctor continued. "A tiny little human boy running around with the big leagues since he was a tot. Well trained, physically perfect for one your age and with the most knowledge about the biggest group of heroes this world has ever seen; A group my benefactor would like to see gone. You are Batman's sidekick. You work with one of the founding members of the Justice League; one of the greatest detectives in the world. We have no doubts that you are privy to very important information. "

"Information I won't give you." Robin narrowed his eyes. The doctor was right. He had worked with Batman longer than any of the other sidekicks worked with their mentors. He not only knew the identities of most of the members but knew their weaknesses too. All thanks to batman's computer. A computer he could hack into with his eyes closed. But he would never willingly compromise any of them. Most of the founding members were like family to him.

"Of course, but that wouldn't be a problem. You see, our experiment is simple. We want to make the perfect little soldier. Someone we could use against the Justice league, hence why you were such a perfect choice. The first stage is testing to see how well you stand up to the temporary formula. The second stage is an implant. A device we attach to your brain to have full control over you. The third stage is a final dose of a permanent formula, making you one of the most dangerous things to the league. We'll use the clone to test just how well our plans work when we make you kill him."

"No…"

"Unfortunately we've had to up our schedule. I wish to get this finished before the league locates us. Taking kids off the streets that no one cares about is one thing but a sidekick is someone they'll come looking for. "The older man waved his hand, motioning for the two guards to move. "Take the clone back to be studied. Subject 17 is supposed to be prepped for surgery. "

The fourteen year old panicked slightly, taking a step back. They were going to take Conner back to the room to be tested on again. They were going to take him and make him do unspeakable things to his friends and family. He couldn't let them do that. He didn't want to go through anymore injections. No more prodding or poking. No more pain. He was going to go home and he wasn't going to let them get in the way of that.

One guard stepped forward first, placing a hand on his shoulder to move him out of the way so he could get to Conner. Dick twisted, grabbing the man's arm and using it as his leverage to jump up. He planted a kick with both feet to his chest and arched back, his fingers reaching for the closest weapon the man had on him as he stumbled towards the wall.

The boy wonder landed on one hand and he pushed himself into a flip, landing on his feet. He was dizzy and his adrenaline was in full force. He hadn't even realized he had grabbed the man's gun from its holster until it was in his hands and he was aiming it at the second guard and the doctor.

"Nobody move!" He warned, trying to let the situation sink in.

Behind him Conner watched the scenario take place with a worried expression. No one had expected the quick movements from the teen that looked ready to pass out moments before. If he hadn't felt so weak from the Kryptonite he would have helped the other out. He actually could have gotten them out of there easy. Now he was stuck; only able to watch as the smaller teen shakily held a gun up to their captors.

"You won't shoot boy, I know all about the no kill policy you heroes have in place." Doctor Steven's merely smiled and nodded his head, giving the second guard the okay.

As soon as the guard took a step forward Dick felt threatened with the possibility of never getting to go home and his eyes narrowed. His grip became a bit firmer and he quickly aimed the gun, firing a shot at the ground, just in front of the man's feet.

"I said…Don't. Move." He repeated. "Killing you might not be an option but shooting to injure you is."

"You think you're smart boy? You'll never make it out of here. No one knows where you are and the entire building is crawling with guards. One little gun won't last you long."

"It'll be long enough."

Doctor Steven's opened his mouth to say more about the subject when a commotion in the hall caught his attention. The red alarm lights were flashing and there was an alarm sounding. "What the bloody hell…? What is going on out there!? "

"Sir!" Another guard entered the room, carrying the yellow utility belt in his hands. "The Justice League has entered the top floors but they're making their way into the lower areas quickly."

"How did they find us!?"

"This…" The belt was held out, the middle still flashing. "We believe he activated it before escaping. "

The doctor took the utility belt and stared at it as if he was letting the situation slowly sink in. His expression darkened and he slammed the belt on the floor before turning on Richard. The poor bird hadn't been expecting that reaction and his resolve faltered a moment.

"_You._ You've ruined everything! Years of hard work ruined all because of one child!" He started to stride towards Robin who stumbled backwards. "I will not be leaving this facility empty handed! You're coming with me!" He reached out and grabbed Robin, but the teen was resilient and instead tried to shake him off. That's when the gun loosely held in the boy wonders hand caught his attention.

"Give me that!"

The two of them fell to the floor. Robin couldn't hold the impact of the doctor tackling him and trying to pull the gun from his hand. Panicking he gripped it harder, trying to push the doctor off of him. All of their fumbling and struggling ended however when in his moment of panic, Richard pulled the trigger.

The gun shot was deafening to him. For the longest time they both just lied there unmoving and over at the wall, Conner couldn't tell who it was that had been shot until the doctor let out a weakened sound and slumped over, rolling onto the back. The clone could see the red seeping through his clothes and jacket at an alarming rate.

Robin however lied there for another moment before sitting up. He stared at the gun in his hand, the red that had dripped down onto them and then looked over at the dying doctor. He seemed to be in a state of shock at what he did, his hands shaking violently.

"Robin…"Conner frowned and started to scoot closer. The boy wonders head snapped in his direction and he sat there, staring at him in fear. Carefully Conner took the gun from his hand and tossed it aside.

"I-I didn't…I just…"

"I know…It's okay. "

The guards seemed to have left, probably wanting to get out of there before the league showed up, so he wrapped an arm around the smaller teen and tugged him close. Robin struggled at first, protesting because as of right then, he was walking kryptonite but Conner wasn't letting go. He knew the teen needed this small bit of comfort. Eventually he settled down, fingers curling in his shirt tightly.

"Batman's never going to forgive me."

"He'll understand…"

"No he won't…"

Conner sighed and leaned back against the wall, Robin tucked up against him. He was tired, weak and sore, something he wasn't used to feeling. He could barely use any of his abilities. He had to strain his hearing in order to feel the rush of footsteps that were headed in their direction.

Not even a moment later Superman had appeared in the doorway.

"They're over here!"

The older hero smiled in relief when he saw the two of them. He ignored the body off to one side and stepped into the room. He took a few steps closer before his face contorted in confusion and he stumbled back as Batman appeared in the doorway.

"There's Kryptonite in here. "

"I'll take care of it then"

Robin flinched hearing Batman's voice and he pressed closer to Conner. The clone could feel the tiny tremors of Robin shaking and he frowned, rubbing his back reassuringly. The Dark Knight crossed the room, taking note of the dead doctor as he did and knelt down in front of them.

"Where's the Kryptonite?"

Conner stared at him with a frown before gesturing his head at the boy in his arms. "It's Robin."

"Robin has it?"

"No. Robin is it."

There was a pause before he spoke again, this time looking at Robin. "Explain."

However the teen couldn't answer, he only hid his face against Conner's shoulder. So the Super had to explain instead.

"They've been injecting Robin with a formula that's mixed with liquid Kryptonite. They were planning to use him as a weapon against Superman and the league." By now he could make out several faces in the doorway. One was KidFlash who was peeking in to get a look, Wonder Woman stood in the doorway, a concerned look on her face and from the voices he heard, he bet the rest of his team were all out there too.

"I'll take Robin."

Conner frowned and let the bird go, however Robin shook his head and clung onto Conner tighter. He didn't even let go when Batman attempted to pull him away.

"Robin you need to let him go."

"N-no…"

"You're killing him."

That caused him to let go and he looked up at Conner with wide eyes. "I-I…I'm sorry…" He muttered as he was pulled into Batman's arms reluctantly and shielded from view by the dark cape.

"Kid Flash, Aqualad, help Superboy out of here. He'll need plenty of sunlight. "Batman looked at Superman and Wonder woman. "I want everything that's on these computers. I want to know who it was that running things here and what it was exactly that they were doing. "

"And you?"

"I need to take Robin to the watch tower. "

"Is Rob going to be okay?"

Kid Flash frowned from where he was helping Superboy up. They had come this far to find them. Robin had looked so tiny and frail when he was pulled away from Conner and Conner, well he had never seen the Kryptonian clone injured like he was before. He looked so human. Then there was the dead man lying on the floor. Which one of them had killed him? There were so many questions they needed answered but he was more worried about his friends.

Batman had never answered his question. Instead he marched out of the room without another word, leaving everyone to finish their tasks.

"Dude…" Kidflash looked up at Conner.

"What the heck happened here? "

* * *

**AN: Sorry this took so long to get up. Been busy with work and being sick and what not. \owo/ here's a cookie. Forgive me?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Missing  
****Pair: Slight Aster.  
****Chapters: 5/?**

* * *

It had been four days since they had found Superboy and Robin.

Superboy was taken straight back to Mount Justice and after a few hours of rest and some sun, the clone had returned to perfect health; the perks of being half Kryptonian. Superman had to get the detailed report from his clone about what had happened on his side, learning about the tests that were done to him and what had happened when Robin released him and they tried to escape. Hearing that Robin had killed the doctor, even accidentally, was a surprise to not only the Super but the team as well.

The team barely received any news on their youngest member. Batman never checked in and anything they could find out was through Black Canary when she came to check on the team and that was never much. All she ever said was ''He's stable." So they had to wait. Something they didn't like doing. It made them antsy not knowing what was going on in the watch tower.

Kaldur couldn't concentrate on his meditation and spent most of his time trying to help M'gann who seemed to be burning more of their food than normal. Kid Flash was either at home constantly bugging his uncle for information or at the mountain with them, sulking. Artemis didn't bother Kid Flash about his sudden change of mood and even she seemed quieter than usual. Then there was Superboy. The clone had tried to spend most of his time in the training room but seeing Robin's gym equipment reminded him of why he was so frustrated so he spent most of his time sitting outside with wolf or sphere.

Not knowing what was happening was driving them nuts.

* * *

"When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't sleep."

"Bruce…"

"Clark."

"You need some rest. You've been in front of this computer since we got back. Take a break. "

The dark knight turned his head a little to glare at the Kryptonian. It was true, he had been sitting in front of one of the Watchtowers main computers for several days, going over every little detail in the computer files the League brought to him, but he wasn't going to give Clark the benefit of being right. He needed to go through these files. He had to learn just what it was exactly they had done to Robin. He needed to find the formula they used and see if there was something to counter it; to help him through it.

Superboy's report stated that the Doctor in charge said the injections he was given were only temporary but he also said that because of a tight schedule they had to speed up a process that should have taken at least a week, into a span of two days. The effects that the experiment; that formula, was having on Robin wasn't pleasant…

"When was the last time you went and saw him?" When he got no answer, the man of steel put a hand on his friends shoulder. "You need to go see him Bruce."

"He won't speak to me when I'm in the room. "

"He won't speak to anyone that stops by the room. Myself included. Even Flash and Black Canary have tried. "

"He won't look at me."

"That still doesn't mean he doesn't need you there…Go and see him, get some rest, and I'll take over for you here."

Bruce knew better then to argue so he moved away from the computer. He wouldn't admit that his eyes were sore from staring at the computer for so long or that he was hungry and would have loved some of Alfred's tea right now. The poor old butler was still waiting on some better news about Dick, but there hadn't been much change since the day he brought him to the tower.

He moved down the halls to the medical bay and stepped into the room his ward was currently occupying, frowning under his cowl when he looked at the small teen. The day they brought him to the Tower, Richard had seemed fine. Quiet and withdrawn yes, but just a little dizzy and disoriented. However the next morning they found the teen curled up in a tight ball barely able to breath. He was immediately given an oxygen mask but not knowing how the new drug would react with the formula they weren't able to administer any pain medication.

So there he was, curled up on his side in pain with the mask in place and an IV in his arm feeding him the nutrients he would need from not being able to eat. His eyes were scrunched shut in pain and he was hugging himself tightly. The fidgety teen could barely move and it was just so unusual to see him in that state.

He barely took notice of Bruce sitting down at his bedside.

"Richard...Are you feeling any better?" His tone was softer. This wasn't Batman sitting next to him but Bruce Wayne. There was however, no answer. "Dick." He pressed with a frown. Finally the teen shook his head.

"Are you going to talk to me today?" Another shake of his head. "You're not going to look at me either huh? And you won't talk to other league members?" There was another shake of his head. This was actually better than not getting any response at all. "Do you want to see your friends?"

This time there was no reply; as if Robin was thinking the option over. Bruce couldn't help but sigh when there was yet again another headshake. He tapped his chin in thought. Robin needed someone there that he could talk to, someone he could open up to about what happened and that he wouldn't mind having with him as he recovered. He remembered when they found Robin and Superboy at the lab, how reluctant the small teen was to let go of the clone.

"What if we brought Superboy here?"

Eyes opened; blue eyes that were in pain and for the first time in four days, Robin looked up at him and nodded.

* * *

Everything hurt and everything hurt a lot. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to be able to eat. He wanted to curl up in his bed. He just wanted to be able to move and not have to feel any of this pain any more. After Bruce left his room, Superman came to visit. He didn't come directly into the room; he couldn't, not with the Kryptonite still coursing through him. He was told that he had to wait for the formula to die out. It was only temporary; the effects were never meant to last, but because they didn't know how much he was given there was no telling how long it would take to get it out of his system.

Robin curled up into a tighter ball as a shudder of pain ran through him. He felt bad for ignoring Bruce and not speaking to the other members of the Justice League; the ones he knew the longest and considered family. After what had happened he didn't feel like he belonged with them. He had killed someone. He knew that they all knew. None of them were talking about it though.

He broke Batman's number one rule, he broke a rule that all the other heroes lived by. How much longer would it be before they wanted nothing to do with him?

"Robin?"

His eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at Superboy in the doorway. He managed a small smile, feeling a little more comforted with him there.

"SB…hey…"

The door slid shut behind the clone and he started to make his way over. Robin tried to sit up but he couldn't move so instead he shook his head.

"D-don't come close…"

"It's okay." Superboy looked a little pale and he slumped down in the chair but offered a very faint smile. "It's not as strong as it was."

"O-oh…Okay."

"…How are you feeling?"

"Hurts…a lot. C-can't move. It's hard to breath." The boy wonder scrunched up his face. "I'm tired."

"You look tired…" The clone sighed, frowning at his smaller friend. He looked worse than he did back at the lab. "Superman told me that it was only a matter of time before the formula is out of your system and you'll be back to normal. "

"We don't know how long though."

"Have you talked to them? About what happened?"

Robin froze and looked away at the question. "No…They haven't brought it up…a-and.."

"And?"

"I'm afraid to." Conner's eyes widened a little at the quiet confession. He watched the boy wonder curl in on himself, hugging himself tighter. "What I did…E-even though he was a bad man…I can't take that back Conner. I killed someone and I have to live with that. "

"Robin…"

"I never meant for the trigger to go off. " He kept going, tears filling his eyes. "I never wanted to kill him. I swear I didn't. I just didn't want him to hurt us anymore. I just wanted to come home. I can't be Robin anymore. Not after what I did. "

"You….I thought you were smart."

"W-what?"

"No one is going to hold what happened back there against you. It was an accident. I was there, I saw it myself. You can't stop being Robin because of one mistake. "

"But I-I…"

"The team needs you Robin…No one looks at you any differently. To us, you're still Robin..."

"You promise?"

Conner nodded and uncurled one of Robin's tinier hands, giving it a little squeeze. "I promise."

Robin finally let his tears fall and he gripped Conners hand tightly as he tried to hide the fact that he was crying. "C-can you stay… Just for a little bit? " He asked between sobs. He didn't want to stay in that room alone and in pain any longer. "Please?"

"Of course I will. I'll stay as long as you want me to "

* * *

**AN: Soooo chapter five is up. =e= I think there should only really be another chapter or two left. I think. O3O Anywho. Reviews are loved~ Updates will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Missing  
****Pair: Slight Aster?  
****Chapters: final**

**********Final chapter guys!**

* * *

Bruce hummed as he looked over the information on the screen before him. Last week he allowed Superboy to come to the Watchtower in hopes of getting Robin to open up, and it had worked much better then he thought it would. The boy wonder started talking to his visitors, though it wasn't the usual long chats everyone had become accustomed to over the years.

Several days after the clones arrival Dick was able to sit up in the bed. The day after that he was feeling well enough to eat again and just the day before Superboy informed him that he no longer felt any residual effects from the Kryptonite in Dick's system. Looking up at the blood sample results he taken from his ward the Bat deemed that Dick was finally free of the formula they had given him.

But he couldn't celebrate just yet.

Folding his hands under his chin his eyes flickered to the video feed he brought up from the previous week. He had heard Robin's conversation with Superboy about what happened at the lab and while he already knew from the report, he hadn't talked to Robin about it yet. He knew he should have but he didn't quite know how to approach the subject.

He supposed he should at least go try. Dick was probably eager to go home but didn't know if he had a home to return to. He needed to rectify that.

* * *

Dick laughed a little when wolf bounded into the room, followed by Superboy that day for his normal visit. He had mentioned missing the big wolf in passing to Conner the previous day and he was surprised to see that the taller teen actually brought him there.

"Heya Wolf. Did you miss me?" His response was a lick to the face. The small teen wrapped his arms around the animal's neck and gave his ears a scratch. "I missed you too buddy."

"The teams excited for you to come back." Conner smiled softly, moving to sit in his chair. "Wally wasn't shutting up about it when I left. "

Dick returned the small smile, grunting when the happy wolf pushed himself onto the bed and curled up on Dick's legs. He took up the entire lower half of the bed. Conner went to move him but the small teen waved it off.

"I can't wait to go back. The scenery here has gotten kind of lame."

"Then it's a good thing you're well enough to leave."

Both Dick and Conner jumped at the sound of Batman's voice. Ever the silent one the man had slipped into the room unnoticed. Dick fidgeted and focused on petting Wolf's head. Though he was able to talk to mostly everyone, meeting his mentors gaze was still hard to do.

"Superboy, if you'll excuse us, I'd like to speak with Robin alone."

Superboy glanced back and forth the between the two. While Batman was intimidating he knew how uncomfortable Dick still was with the whole situation. The smaller teen however gave him a small smile and nodded.

"It's okay Conner. I'll be fine. "

There was a shift under the cowl; an eyebrow rising as he subtly looked between the two until Conner left. He would have to ask about that later but right now there was another matter to attend to.

"Richard…"

Dick flinched a little bit at his name.

"Dick." Bruce corrected himself. "I think we need to talk…about that report Superboy turned in. "

"…Okay."

"I know about what happened. I know that the gun went off and the doctor that ran everything died. And I know that it was an accident. "

"But—"

"You were holding the gun yes, but you didn't mean to fire it. I heard your conversation with Superboy. I know it wasn't your fault. Neither I nor the other league members hold you accountable for what happened. "Bruce placed his hand over Dick's and gave it a soft squeeze. "We don't think of you any differently. You're still Robin to me and the others but if you don't think you can be Robin anymore no one will blame you for hanging up the cape."

Dick frowned a little, listening to his mentor and father figure talk. He wasn't at fault and everyone knew it? There wasn't going to be any judgement in his friends and family's eyes? It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The guilt of killing that man would always be there but he wouldn't notice it as much anymore.

"I still want to be Robin. "

"I was hoping you'd say that. Are you ready to get out of here and go home?"

"Mhm." Dick smiled at his mentor for the first time in days, nodding. "Can I stop at the mountain first? I want to say hi to the team. "

"Of course. I have a few things here to take care of first anyways. Be home in time for dinner though, I'm sure Alfred will be making your favorites. "

"I will!"

* * *

"**Robin B-zero-one, Superboy B-Zero-four**. "

Dick waited a moment for that tingly feeling the zeta gave him to disappear as he looked around, the computers voice echoing in the mountain. Superboy and wolf were beside him. He felt a little nervous. This was the first time he'd seen any of his friends aside from Superboy in almost two weeks. The super clone must have sensed his nervousness because he felt a large hand on his back slowly push him forward as Kid Flash zoomed around the corner.

"Rob! You're back!"

He was pulled into a tight, one armed hug, nearly losing his balance from the force of it.

"We've been worried man! Supey was the only one allowed up to the Watchtower and no one else was telling us anything!"

By now the rest of the team had followed after Wally to greet him. Artemis ruffled his hair softly while Kaldur gave him a nod in greeting. M'gann was the other one to give him a hug when she saw him.

"How are you feeling? Are you alright now? "

"Yeah are you sure you should be out of bed already?"

"Guys guys!" He laughed and adjusted his glasses which had become askew when Wally hugged him. "I'm fine. Really. "

To help give him more space, Superboy took a step forward and crossed his arms. Taking the hint Kid Flash backed off just a bit, rubbing the back of his head.

"We were just getting ready to watch a movie. You up for one?"

"Sure! I've got some time!"

"Sweet! I'm picking the movie!"

"Hey! Rob should get to pick the movie " Artemis argued, following after the speedster as he took off towards the bases living room.

"Thanks Conner. " Dick smiled up at the other teen when the area cleared out. "For staying with me this week. I appreciate it. "

"It was nothing."

"Come on guys! We're going to pick without you!"

"Coming!" Laughing slightly he gave Superboy a slight shrug before running off towards the living room, the clone following close behind.

Taking a seat on the couch in between Wally and Conner Dick looked around at his team with a small smile. He was happy to be home.

* * *

**AN: D; Sorry this took so long to poop out. I hate writing endings. Though there is a chance I might have an idea for a sequel to this. I just need to work on it a little more.**

**Any who, for now, Missing is done! I'll make a notice if I continue on with a sequel. Let me know what you guys think!**


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

_It was dark and he was strapped to a table. No matter how much he struggled he couldn't seem to get free from what was holding him down. He looked around; trying to find something, anything to free him, but it was just so dark. _

"_Na ah ah little boy. We're not through with you yet." _

_That voice. He shuddered. He would never forget that doctor's voice. There was a little bit of light shining but it was highlighting the mad doctor's figure. His grin; the needle in his hand…this only made him struggle more. _

"_This time we won't be letting you leave without finishing the job."_

"_No…no no please" _

_There was a laugh and the needle was brought to his arm, the green liquid shining brightly._

"_Just one more stage…"_

"No! No! Stop!"

"Robin!"

Blue eyes shot open and he pushed hard at the person sitting next to him on the bed. The action got him nowhere because the other didn't move; it was like pushing at a brick wall.

"Robin it's me. "

"C-conner?"

He blinked, looking around. It was dark but it only took a moment for his eyes to adjust. He was in his room at the mountain. Pressing his hand to his forehead he sighed. Right. It had been months since the two of them had been taken and experimented on.

"Sorry…"

"You had a nightmare?"

"Yeah…" He nodded. "It's been a while…"

"Move over…"

Rolling his eyes the smaller teen scooted over on the bed letting Conner climb in. "I thought we were going to start sleeping in separate rooms."

"Shh. Just get some sleep." He was pulled into Conner's side and held there protectively.

Conner seemed to have this constant warmth around him and it was quickly lulling Dick back into a sleep. "When are we going to tell the others?"

"About?"

"Us."

"We'll worry about that later. Just get some sleep right now. Alright?"

"Mkay. Good night Conner"

There was peck to his forehead and both of them drifted off to sleep unaware of the plans that would be put into motion against them.

_m_

* * *

Luthor tapped his fingers on the desk in front of him. Files and reports were stacked neatly on his desk; the results of the experiments he had paid a lot of money to have done. Their experiments had almost been successful if it wasn't for the Bat's brat escaping and the Justice League interfering.

The door opened and one of his assistants stepped in.

"Sir? We've salvaged the rest of the files you wanted but with the doctor—"

"Don't worry about that. I've found a replacement. "

"And the test subject? The doctor said he was ideal. I doubt we'll have another chance to grab him like we had before."

"Don't worry. I had a contingency plan in place for something just like this." Luthor folded his hands under his chin and smirked, staring at the folder with Superboy's name on the front.

"All we have to do is wait.

m

* * *

**AN: You convinced me! I'll be writing another part.**

**Keep an eye out for **_**TAKEN**_** the sequel to **_**MISSING**_** coming out in the Richard/Conner tag later on this week!**

**also ignore that random m's there**

**The lines wouldnt work **


End file.
